dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Widowmaker VS Sniper
Widowmaker VS Sniper is SSS42X2's 8th What-if DBX. It features Widowmaker of Overwatch and The Sniper of Team Fortress 2. Description This is it, the battle to determine gaming's greatest sniper. Can the Widowmaker land a Widow's Kiss on the Austrailian Assassin? Interlude N'O RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro Near the RED base was the BLU Intelligence. The RED team had finally snatched it and have won the long fought war. One of them, however was still up at his peak, The Sniper. He saw someone holding a sniper rifle directly in her hands, this was Widowmaker. She had been sent by Talon to capture the RED & BLU intel and use the launch codes to kill Overwatch once and for all. (Cue Play For Keeps - Anarchy Reigns) Sniper sets his Sniper Rifle directly on her forehead and shot, but Widowmaker was able to dodge in the nick of time and looked at Sniper. They both point their scopes at each other, waiting for either to pull the trigger. Fight HERE WE GOOO! Sniper shoots, but Widowmaker dodges it and shoots at Sniper. Both fires bullets back-to-back until they both run out of bullets. Widowmaker reloads and points, but Sniper was gone, but he was actually behind her and shot her multiple times with the SMG. He then grabs his Sydney Sleeper and tries to shoot her, but she uses her Grappling Hook and gets out of Sniper's range. Sniper pulls out his own Grappling Hook and gives chase as they both swing around the base and eventually try to shoot one another. Widowmaker gets on to the top of the base and destroys Sniper's Grappling Hook by shooting him, but he does the same to her own Hook and shoots her down, landing in a sniping position. Sniper lands and tries to look for Widowmaker, who sees him from behind the walls and shoots at his head, knocking him down. Sniper then sees her and grabs the Sydney Sleeper again and shoots her, but misses and grabs a jar of Jarate and throws it at the wall, causing Widowmaker to face Sniper. Shots were fired from both until they ran out. Sniper grabbed a jar of Jarate, but Widowmaker rapidly shot him and kicked the Jarate into the sky and attacked him multiple times until Sniper was backed to a wall. She pointed her gun and put on her Recon Visor, it was time to end it. However, the Jarate lands on Widowmaker's gun and Sniper used his Kukri to destroy it. Widowmaker tried to kick him, but he sliced her hand, leaving a scar. She then get shot in arms, legs and chest until the Jarate lands on her head and Sniper points his Sydney Sleeper to her head and shoots. Her head explodes into bloody bits with a side of Jarate. Widowmaker's headless body falls as Sniper walks away, proud of his kill. DBX! Creator Room SSS42X2: He may be old, but he still has it. Next time is a battle of the #1 assassins in fiction. Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Overwatch Vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music